


I worry about you.

by midnightandmuffins



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pancakes, Worry, sorry i had writer's block and just needed to churn something out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightandmuffins/pseuds/midnightandmuffins
Summary: Julian cares about Emma too much not to worry when he finds her missing.fluffy jemma one shot, written for one of thefakeredhead's writing prompts: are those pictures of birds or smudges of blood on your shoes?
Relationships: Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs
Kudos: 7





	I worry about you.

Julian yawned and tossed on the bed. The tiny sliver of light coming into the room through Julian’s curtains  _ burned  _ his eyes. He grunted and shielded his face with his free arm. It was five in the morning, and his alarm had just rung. He hoped it hadn’t woken Emma, she would have his head for waking her earlier than nine.

“Em, are you awake?”

No response. Had she really woken up earlier than him? Well that was a first. As he sat up and decided to check on the kids, he looked over at her side of the bed. It looked like a herd of elephants had trampled over it, as usual. He’d kept to his half of the bed and despite having just woken up, his half was neater than hers. He sighed and made the bed.

Once he was done, Julian plodded down the stairs in his pajamas.

“Emma! Do you want pancakes?”

Silence. Julian stopped in his tracks. Emma could never be immune to the idea of pancakes. That would mean that she wasn’t home. But that wasn’t right. They always let each other know before they went on a jog in the mornings. It was to make sure the kids wouldn’t worry when they found either of them missing. What could have happened? 

His parabatai rune was tingling and he had a horrible feeling about it. Julian took a deep breath and decided to go see the kids. Em could take care of herself. Hopefully. 

“Jules I want pancakes,” mumbled Tavvy, still in his dinosaur pajamas. Julian’s heart melted. 

With Tavvy on his hip, Julian walked down to the kitchen and set him atop the counter. He would have to ignore the feeling of dread about Emma. He busied himself with breakfast and when the doorbell rang, Julian was elbow deep in pancake batter. 

“Hey Jules.”

Julian let out a deep breath.

“Em I was worried. I told you to tell me if you were going out.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I went on a run.”

Emma dropped her bag on the floor beside the door and walked into the kitchen, humming off key.

Julian glanced at her and did a double take.

“Emma are those pictures of birds or smudges of blood on your shoes?”

Emma glanced down quickly and blurted, “Definitely the option not including blood?”

Julian dropped his pan on the stove and put Tavvy on the floor before running towards Emma. “Where the hell have you been? Are you bleeding? What happened?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Chill Jules. It’s nothing. Probably blood from the demon raid we made last week?”

“Emma the ichor is fresh.”

“Ah. I didn’t foresee that.”

“Where have you been?!”

Emma sighed and rubbed her temples. Julian still looked as though he could murder her.

“A few Behemoth demons. Found them. Killed them. Nothing much.”

“You what?!”

“ _ Killed _ them Julian. What, was I supposed to dance the tango with them?”

Julian’s face had gone white. “Emma, why did you go alone? You should’ve woken me! You could have gotten hurt!”

Tavvy had begun wailing in the background. Julian picked him up and shushed him, bouncing him on his hip. His expression was pained. 

“Em, I can’t handle all this on my own. If you go around getting yourself hurt, I-- I don’t know what I’m gonna do.”

Emma had a lost look on her face. “I-- I didn’t mean to worry you. I thought you wouldn’t realise that I wasn’t here.”

Silence.

“I always worry about you, Em.”

Silence. 

Tavvy was still, he had fallen asleep. Julian set him down on the couch and sank down on it beside him.

Emma sat down beside him and let out a breath.

“Sorry Jules.”

“It’s okay. Just-- Tell me next time.”

“I will.”

Julian wrapped his arms around Emma and they sat, side by side, listening to Tavvy’s rhythmic breathing as he slept. 

**Author's Note:**

> i've been having writer's block and it's terrible... i just needed to put something out there to motivate myself to write more ahaha. hope you enjoyed! constructive criticism is welcomed :D


End file.
